This invention relates generally to a beverage cooler assembly.
Many wines and other beverages are preferably served cold. Prior to serving they are cooled to the correct temperature in suitable refrigerators. However, the entire content of the beverage container is not generally served at one time. In most instances the container is left on the table. Of course, the temperature of the container rises towards room temperature. In many of the better restaurants ice buckets are provided and the beverage container is placed in the ice to maintain its temperature. Such buckets are bulky, not convenient to store, and costly.
Improved container cooling devices have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,428 describes a device for keeping cool a can or bottle of beverage. The device comprises a double-walled container filled with a refrigerant liquid. A similar device is shown on U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,031. A bottle chilling assembly, particularly adapted for wine bottles, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,302. The assembly holds a bottle vertically in close contact with removable refrigerant containing capsules. The assembly is rather complex.